you are my hero
by arimi-hime
Summary: sasuke asked sakura to pretend that she is his GF. in 4 months in exchange of him sving her life... what will happen next?


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto. And if anyone has told you any differently . . . lies, lies! They are all lies! Masashi kishimoto is the original owner! And if I own naruto Sasuke, wouldn't be coming with Orochimaru's group okay so please stop asking! And I will also kick Ino's butt out of the series! Nyahaha! Sorry for ino fans…

**All right! My second shot at Naruto fanfic. Well I can't say anything-just want to make another fic and that's all! Still making my 5th chap on my other fic "Muzukashii ai" I hope you guys would like this fic.**

You are my hero 

Chapter 1: remember our deal

five seconds to go and the stupid clock will ring

5…

4…

3...

2...

1...

_Ccccccrrriiiinnnggggg!_

_Ccccccrrriiiinnnggggg!_

_Ccccccrrriiiinnnggggg!_

"Uhg…" a bubble gum haired girl rubbed her hair and snuggled deeper under her covers

"Ohayou, sakura-sama, hinata-sama is going to arrive today and you need to go and fetch her right?" daisuke, the family butler said as he walked to check her.

"Oh! I almost forgot." she muttered

"Hey musume, you've been very busy lately... forgot your friends arrival eh?" Mr. Haruno smirked at her daughter, rubbing her hair

"Aargh"

She stood up and hurriedly went to the shower

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again? Huh sweetie" Ms. Haruno giggled

"okay, kaachan, touchan and daisuke would you mind if I ask you to go out now coz… I need to uhm…" pink-haired girl asked softly while showing a sweet smile.

Her parents kissed her goodbye. They need to go to their work now. Again she was alone; she thought that work is much important for them than their own daughter. She has everything a girl would want looks, fortune, fame everything! But all she want and wished since she was young was love and care coming from her parents thought I was not saying that her parents didn't love her anymore.

She went to breakfast to be greeted by thousands of housemaids

"Ohayou sakura-sama"

"Ohayou" she greeted in a cheery tone... munching some bread on her mouth

"sakura-sama your parents might arrive late again and-"he was cut off by sakura

"you don't have to mention that as we all know they are always arriving late…"she said as she rolled her eyes

_Ding-dong…_

"Maybe that's tenten-chan and Temari-chan! Better get going! Bye daisuke!" she bid her goodbye and run towards the main hall where they would meet.

"What took you so long?" sakura asked in a cheery tone, flashing a quick smile to her friends

"well, well, well our dear sakura-chan is exited to meet hinata-chan huh?" Temari mocked

"Now I know that you forgot about the deal! Right?" tenten added giving her pink hared friend a questioned look

"What deal…?" she asked trying to remember what her friends are saying.

Flashback… 

"_Guys…I-I need t-to tell you s-something" hinata walked like a mad woman pacing back and forth playing with her fingers._

"_Relax hinata-chan…" tenten comforted her_

"_What is it?" Temari asked curiously_

"_you need to say it in a sloooow manner ok?" sakura added_

"Hai! Uhm… guys… me and neji-niisan need to go to t-taiwan because of our family business and I'm afraid that we might return here next year so…"

"_Its okay hinata-chan just make sure you will email and call us huh?" _

"_why do you have to do that!" temari grumbled _

" _to make it more fun lets have a deal…"tenten announced_

" _what kind of deal?" hinata and sakura asked _

" _mostly for sakura-chan…"tenten retorted _

"_what does it need to do with me?" sakura asked wildly _

"_as we all know sakura-chan is always winning if we have deals so now we all know that she don't have any crush… No idol… of course no boyfriend not yet in love…so… if hinata-chan goes back after a year and sakura-chan still has no crush… No idol… of courses no boyfriend or not yet in love she will walk in the street with drawings on her face by the use of lipstick but if the opposite one happens We will do the consequence understood…?" tenten said quickly._

_The other girls' jaw drop…_

" How could I forget!" sakura said in frustration tapping her enormous forehead

"sorry sakura-chan but you have to do the consequence…later…"tenten and temari chorused

_**at the airport…**_

a chocolate brown haired lad with pearly-white eyes walked mindlessly inside the airport not noticing girls drooling at him with heart shaped eyes and their saliva were pouring from their mouth like waterfalls.

"OMG that guy sure is hot!" tenten exclaimed while blushing. Now she is as red as a tomato.

"Don't be so immature tenten-chan!" temari said looking at her possessed friend.

Soon they heard a familiar voice … coming from behind them… the trio turned around to see the navy-blue haired gal with pearly-white eyes… she smiled…

"Hinata-chan!" they gave her a bone crushing hug

"Where's neji-kun?" tenten asked hiding her face before her blush become tenfold.

"There he is" hinata said pointing at the lad her friends was gawking lately.

Their mouth's dropped. The boy that they were looking at lately is the Hyuuga prodigy? OMG!

"W-we didn't notice…" temari stuttered

"It's ok let's go now his f-friends will pick him…" hinata said

"Hihihi! Sakura-chan you look funny!" temari laughed

"You just need to… Hahaha! Walk…Hahaha! On the road with Hahaha!" sa do tenten…

"Guys do I need to do this?" sakura said looking at her reflection in the mirror with disgust. Her face was full of drawings to be exact swirl drawings.

"yes you do! Remember when you made me kiss naruto-kun in private!" hinata crossed her arms

"and you made me roll on the street!" tenten added

"and you made me do the chicken dance in a formal restaurant!" temari added

"ok! Ok!"

"this is it!"

She walked on the streets with that silly look… all the people were laughing, looking at her with weird faces, she just hung up her head in shame

"I think this is not good joke guys…" hinata said with pity in her eyes

"its ok! Don't" worry she'll be fine" tenten assured her

Then suddenly

BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP

"Sakura-chan!" temari shrieked

she turned her head to see a raging truck approaching towards her…

she closed her eyes…

there a raven-haired lad pushed her …

**I really love cliff hanging! Please review! This is my second fic… sorry for my grammar I know I'm nott good in English! Cause I'm just a normal filipina out there with average scores in that freakin subject! Wish that my teacher wont see this! Anyways please review so that I can know what you think!**

**Arigato minna's!**

**Ja!**


End file.
